Breaking Sculptures
by Kankokujinpoi
Summary: A Crack at Croken. Small Ode to the date.


Token has never had trouble fitting in.

All the kids in South Park like him. He is invited to every party and has been asked out by almost every girl. His name is always on the ballot when nominees are called for every school dance. He may not win every time, but he was always a 'good sport' and usually got some after the dance regardless.

Token walks the hall on any given day and feels the radiation of like, no, lust accumulating around him. Guys want to be his friend, girls want to be his lady.

"Your house is so big and cool!"

"Your car is so big an cool!"

"Your dick is so big and cool!"

Okay, girls might not call his dick 'cool,' but big is always an adjective used.

His whole life from 3rd grade until 12th, Token has never had to wonder if he is considered 'cool' amongst his peers.

So why is it now that Token is second guessing his actions?

Oh that's right, one question from Craig Tucker.

"Can you get any for tonight?"

Well, that one question is really the beginning of the conversation that is the reason to Token's second guessing.

"Yeah, dude, no problem." Token remembers replying, cool voice in tact.

"You gotta go to your cousins again?"

"If you want that good good, then yeah."

"I'll just tag along."

And before Token could protest, Craig Tucker was already in the wave of white kids.

Craig Tucker really only talks to Token for one thing: green. Token doesn't mind either way. Craig Tucker is what the scholar's call, abrasive. He is always one of the 3 people Token Black's name is often associated with. Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donnovan, Craig Tucker, and Token Black. What a lot of students fail to see, or most likely don't care to, is that Token and Craig are connected by Clyde and Tweek. Clyde clings to Token and Craig, and Tweek ties himself to Clyde and Craig. Being associated with such a 'brooding' entity though only helps Token's status. They think, 'Man, Token can get along with anyone! Even Craig Tucker!'

To Token, its hard enough juggling his popularity, no matter how effortless it took to get to the top, and giving special attention to girls and even more special attention (a different special, dude) to Clyde to be worried about Craig. For Craig, Token assumes that it's hard enough for him to listen to Clyde and Tweek freaking out, let alone juggle a 'normal friend.'

So when Craig invited himself to tag along while he bought weed from his cousins in the town next to Bailey, Token found himself a little moist under the pits. He isn't sure which made him more nervous; Craig or his cousins.

Craig is apart of his everyday life. Craig is no threat, more like an awkwardly placed sculpture in the middle of every path he takes. Token casually steps around the sculpture, but not before taking notice of the ugly thing.

Really, Token doesn't think Craig is ugly. A sculpture is a really good analogy for Craig, because to Token, there are no ugly sculptures either. There is a reason for every chisel, every mold, every shape. Next to himself, Token considers Craig to be the most confident boy in school. Who else can walk alone, stand alone, and not mind being ignored by the entire school minus a hand full of people? Token Can't.

No, Craig is not the problem here. It's Token's cousins, Jeff and Donnie.

Jeff and Donnie are his twin cousins from his old hometown. His parents moved away from his aunt and uncle to specifically give Token a better chance of 'making it in this world.' Token isn't dumb. He listens to the news everyday while eating his whole grain breakfast at the table with his parents. He hears about the robberies and shootings from his hometown. Most of the time Token hears about boys being prosecuted his own age for these acts.

This is why he is nervous. It's sad that Token is nervous of his own cousins, but he can't say that he isn't justified. So every time Craig or Kenny ask Token to get them some chronic, Token, being the nice guy he is, has no choice but to smile and bear his cousins for at least an hour every time.

Now, don't get Token wrong, he enjoys smoking as much as the next stoner, but that's in a controlled environment. Instead of walking to their house, knocking on the door and exchanging goods, Token is ushered in and forced to 'chill wit the fam' until he is then forced to smoke a blunt, then drive home high off his ass until he finally makes it to his destination, where they just want to smoke him out some more.

Token just grins and bears it.

Token is filthy rich, do you think he cares about smoking free weed? No, he cares about making it home safely and sound so his mom and dad don't worry. He cares about the tone of Red's text messages when she asks what he's up to. And while he may care about Kenny and Craig, their well-being, and their recklessness if Token can't find them weed, Token cares a lot more about himself and his own problems.

But Token just grins and bears it.

But here Token is, Craig Tucker in the passenger seat of his car, pulled up to his Aunt and Uncle Black's house.

The whole car ride was silent. Token offered Craig the radio and Craig swiftly switched it to the oldies station, then pumped the volume up just enough so Token would have to raise his voice to even ask a polite 'how are you?' Token is smart, he get's the hints of Craig.

"Okay, man, this will only take a second." Earlier today Token did find it in his schedule to worry about the intentions of Craig. He weighed the options of declining Craig's offer and taking the trip himself. He concluded in 6th period that Craig might work as a buffer, a beneficiary. 'I have to go, I have a friend in the car' type excuse.

Craig Tucker is not one to gossip, so Token's more 'unfortunate' side of his family is secret safe with him. He assumes. He knows.

Token doesn't hear protests so his plastic smile spreads a little wider than his usual mold. A little too wide that he feels it completely crack once he hears the second car door open and close.

"Wait, no, you can't come in here with me." Token's sweat has definitely spread to fore head, he can feel his hair losing its hold.

"It's cool." Craig joins Token's side at the front door. There is no reassuring smile, not even a glance towards Token.

"Token? What up Man, come on in, we're just getting you set up." His cousin Jeff opens the door with shifty eyes. "Who this?"

"Craig." Craig speaks up so he doesn't have to hear the awkward crack in Token's voice whenever he is placed in an awkward situation.

"He cool?" Jeff asks Token, which Token finds rude since Craig is standing in front of them.

"Cooler than Token. I'm the buyer." Craig's voice sounds solid. Sure. Less abrasive, try concrete.

"Alright, step inside." Token keeps his plastic smile on while he is clamped on the back by his cousin's large arm.

Once inside, Craig and Token take a seat on the couch. They watch Token's other cousin Donnie weigh the little buds on his scale, dump in a baggie, and hand to Token.

Before Token can take the bag, Craig's hand snatches it from Donnie. "Thanks man, looks great." Craig's eyes never leave the baggie. Token watches as Craig covers the baggie opening with his mouth and nose and inhale. "Smells like a skunk died in my laundry, dude. Awesome."

Token is watching both his cousins out of the corner of his eyes. He's not sure how comfortable they feel with a strange boy in their house. A strange white boy at that.

Craig seems oblivious to all of the makeshift tension Token has created. "You all wanna blaze?" Craig pulls out a wrap, and Token's smile cracks, while the other two boys' smiles widen.

"Hell yeah man, I'm down. Token, you're dude here is cool as fuck."

"He's not my dude." Token's mouth spoke more quickly than his brain. THC induced diarrhea of the mouth.

A whistle is heard and a 'Damn'.

Token glances at Craig to catch his careless shrug towards the two boys. He turns back quickly to Craig, however when he hears snickers from his cousins. Token caught the flash of a middle finger. Of course.

The boys finished the blunt in silence. Token is pleasantly surprised that the cousins can take a hint. While they stand to leave they give Token an awkward handshake and Token watches as Craig's hands glide like butter against his cousins. Slap, slide, grab, snap, point. Token wonders how and why Craig knows his cousins hand shake.

"Dude, come over anytime, we'll kick it." Token hears his cousins call out after they are leaving. He knows the comment was meant for Craig.

In the car Token stares while Craig fastens his seat belt.

"You're cousins are cool." Craig comments as Token starts the car.

"I guess."

"No."

"No what?" Token casts a sideways glance towards Craig who is turning the radio down a little more.

"No, you don't think they're cool." Craig pulls out his phone and makes a quick call to what Token assumes is Kenny. 'Got it, be there in about an hour.'

Token waits patiently as Craig hangs up just as soon as his words get out. "What do you mean I don't think they're cool? They're nice guys I—"

"No, you sat there with an awkward grin smacked to your face, even before we smoked. You know they can tell that you don't like them, right?"

"No they can't, that's ridiculous!" Token's voice cracks.

"Your voice cracked. You're lying."

Token sits in silence to think of a rebuttal.

"Listen," Craig blows smoke out of the cracked window, "you don't always have to put on a pretty face to please people."

"Yeah, but you have to be nice."

"Just do what you want."

"What do you mean."

"Do what you want."

Token sits and thinks for a second. What does he want? He wants to sit back and not have to meet with college professors on the weekends. He wants to be able to sleep later than 8am before his phone is going off, someone wanting him to come pick them up or hang out. He really wants to stop hearing his dick is big.

"I want to slow my life down… let my hair hang loose for a bit. Do nothing."

Token pulls into the school next to Craig's old Honda.

"Well Token, not my dude as you so nicely said in front of your cousins, here is your chariot to nothing town. You can roll with, walk on the less wild side." Token has never seen Craig's facial features change until he notices a quirked eyebrow.

If Craig is making an effort, Token will, too.

Token steps out of his SUV, not before taking his tie off and leaving it in the back seat.

Token Shrugs, "Let's go."

**Hello? Is there anyone out there? I've hit a huge writers block, but I cranked this sucker out just because… remember a year ago? Same time same place? Switch Token out for Kyle and there we are! 4-20 of 2012!**

**I've been toying with Croken anyways, and hopefully I'll keep this going. **

**Thanks for reading! (If anyone is out there?)**


End file.
